Normal is so Overrated.........
by lindze harpzrose
Summary: This takes place after 'Hells Bells.' But before 'Normal Again.' Its how I think 'Normal Again' should have gone. Buffy's drink is poisoned causing her to hallucinate and create her own dreamworld. B/S, totally.
1. Willies

Normal is so overated.....  
  
Buffy walked through the graveyard, staking vampires that met her path. Her heart sunk as she past HIS crypt.  
  
She stopped a moment, but continued on, not wanting the chance of running into him. After the disasterous wedding she didn't want anymore conflict. She was so deep in thought her mind went into auto, walk-fight-stake-go home. Continuing on her walk she changed her mind. She walked back to HIS crypt and entered.  
  
"Spike?" she looked around,"Spike, are you here? I really need to talk to you?" Seeing he was no where in sight she left, filled with disapointment.Which was soon replaced by anger,hate,jealously and pain, as she thought he might be with his new squeeze. She decided to head to Willies. 'Hey at least I can drink my sorrows away.' She thought sadly.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Hey Slayer,"Willie said loudly. Clearing some of the demons,"Haven't seen yo uaround lately. And I certainly don't know anything about any evil afoot."  
  
"Calm down Willie. I'm just here for a drink," Smirking at Willies nervousness.  
  
"Sure, Slayer. What would you like?"  
  
"Well I came her for an alcholic drink, but suddenly I'm reconsidering it. How about a club soda?" she said turning around on the stool.  
  
"Sure Slayer," Willie turned around and started to pour her drink but was distracted by another customer.  
  
"Willie thats the slayer your serving...." the customer complained. Seeing that the bartender was distracted Halfrek, who was secretly trailing the slayer, slipped a clear liquid into her drink. Quickly slipping out of the bar once her misson was completed.  
  
'Here at Willies everyone and everything is welcome. Okay?" Willie said to the customer, who stormed out. turning back to buffys drink he finished pouring the drink," Sorry 'bout that Slayer."  
  
"Its fine willie,"She took a sip,"Just as long as your keeping clean and not doing any.....Oh crud."  
  
"What Slayer?" Willie said.  
  
"My worst nightmere. Just walked in." She said icily.  
  
Willie looked over to the doorway where spike just walked in. Spike say the slayer. he decided to play it cool and go talk to her.  
  
"Hey mate," he nodded his head to Willie,"Get me a shot of B postive.Hey slayer. Whatch ya doing here? Didn't exactly see this as your bloody scene?"  
  
"I, uh, needed a break. Especially after the wedding from ...."She trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I heard 'bout that,"willies handed spike his drink," thanks, mate.Its pretty much the talk of the week in the demon world."  
  
"Mortal world,too,"she sighed and gulped her drink down quickly," I should get home.I promised Dawn I'd be home by 10:00."  
  
"Of course. Wouldn't want the Nibblit to worry bout Big Sis. Ya,uh, want me to walk you home?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine......" She trailed off as she lost her balance," Spike? Why are you spinning?"  
  
"I'm not luv? Are you okay?" Spike asked as he tried to balance her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine,pft, just a little....sleepy," buffy fainted in Spikes arms.  
  
Spike picked her up," Lets get you home."  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N:This takes place after 'Hells Bells'. This is my take on 'Normal Again.' I just planned this as a short story but inspiration hit.There be more chapters if you like it. So please review!!  
  
****************************************************** 


	2. "Tell them shes awake......"

Chapter 2  
  
**********  
  
Buffy woke up strapped to a bunch of machines. Still feeling groggy she called out," Spike? Spike? Where am I?" looking around the room she began to pull out the tubes and wires conecting her to the machines.  
  
********************  
  
"Doctor the patient in room 117 has flatlined," the nurse sitting at the station said.  
  
"Well I better go check up on her. Whats her name, again?"  
  
" Um," the nurse looked at the computer sceren," Buffy. Buffy Summers."  
  
"Better call the parents and get them down here. Don't want a lawsuit on our hands if they weren't notified right away 'bout her being dead and all," the doctor sighed and walked off towards room 117.  
  
*********************  
  
By now buffy had all the wires out and was looking around the room for her clothes.  
  
The Dr. walked in fully expecting a corpse, but instead found a very alive Buffy Summers wondering the room.  
  
The doctor came right up behind buffy causing her to jump and slump down into the corner,"Miss. Summers, How long have you been awake? This must all be very traumatizing? Do you know where you are?"  
  
'Which question do I answer first? Better question, What questions do I ask first?' buffy thought to herself," Um...a hospital?Sunnydale Mermorial?"  
  
"No miss Summers. Your in a hospital, yes, but I've never heard of Sunnydale Mermorial. This is Los Angelas General. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"You were in an accident. You've been in a coma for 6 years. We were begining to think you were never going to wake up."  
  
Buffy sighed uncomfortably," Well I did, didn't I. 6 years you say? So that would make me...about 27 years old, right?"  
  
The doctor looked confused," Um.. no your 21 buffy."  
  
"Thats impossible. You said 6 years. If I'm 21 then that would mean I've only been out a day or so. Where are Xander and Willow. They'll tell you."  
  
The doctor furrowed his brow," Buffy I assure you you've been out for 6 years. I do not know this Willow or Xander. Your only relatives that I am aware of is your Mother and Father."  
  
" Doctor you are confused. My mother is dead. She died about 9 months ago. I've been taking care of my sister Danw she must be so worried. And Giles......" Buffy proceded to tell the doctor the past 6 years of her life in sunnydale.  
  
"I see. As soon as your parents arrive we can suss this out. I have to go speak to the nurse. Rest while I'm gone."  
  
"But doctor you still haven't...." she trailed off as he walked out the door,"what happend...okay then. Rest."  
  
************************  
  
"Doctor the family said they'd come around 4:00. They said its to hard right now..." the nurse said once he returned to the front desk.  
  
"Get them back on the phone. Tell them," he looked down," Tell them shes awake."  
  
The nurse looked shocked,"Yes doctor right away."  
  
*********************************  
  
A/N: I'll do my best to post the next chapter tomorrow.  
  
I hadn't planned to post this one till 2morrow, but there were such great reviews I just had to put it up.Please enjoy.  
  
Joyce and Hank will come for a visit in the next chapter and bring a surprise for buffy. Something she'll never expect. 


	3. "Is she okay?"

Chapter:3  
  
****************  
  
"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Summers, we were expecting you. The doctor asked that you wait here. He's running the usual tests on Buffy. This is quite extordinary that she has woken up after such a long time," the nurse said kindly to Hank and Joyce Summers has they approached the waiting area.  
  
"Is she okay? I mean I know she must be traumatized. Does she even know what happened?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Summers," the doctor called out, from down the hall,motioning the Summers to follow him. They walked down the hallway to the dooor of Buffy's room,"Buffy is doing quite well for being in a coma for 6 years. She is responsive and knows who she is. There is just one problem though."  
  
"Doctor, what is wrong with her? Is it serious?" Hank Summers asked nervously.  
  
"She is fine, really. It seems has though she has no memory of the accident. She has, uh, been living in a type of, um, how would you say this.....um, a fansty world. In which she is a hero and saves people from vampires and demons. It seems she even replaced a few months before her accident with twisted realities. We believe she might have done this because she couldn't deal with what really happened and was afraid to face that she wasn't strong enough to handle it."  
  
"Will she be okay?" Joyce asked immpatiently.  
  
"Yes, of course. We believe she will. In fact, we think it could be very possible for you to take her home tonight. As long as you are aware of what medications she'll need and that we'll need her to come in for a mental evaluation. We'll need to fill you in on it later, but for right now I'm sure your very excited to see your daughter, so come to the front desk when your ready to leave."  
  
The doctor left the couple alone to visit with their daughter.  
  
"Joyce, you ready to go in?" Hank asked softly.  
  
"More then ready,"She said opening the door to reveal a very stir crazy buffy.  
  
*******************  
  
Buffy was going mad.'A coma?Does that mean none of the past 6 years existed? No Willow,Xander, Giles, Angel, Dawn? That would eman no Spike either? Gosh this is insane. When is that crazy doctor going to come back so I can get some answers?' Hearing the door open she turned towards it.  
  
"Mommy?" she choked out.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: I know I promised I'd get this out sooner, but I've been SO busy. You all must hate me, but I promise to get the next one up 2morrow. 


	4. Welcome back....

Chapter:4  
  
**************  
  
"Mommy?" Buffy repeated, soundign like a young child.  
  
Joyce gasped had immeadately went to her child. Gathering her in her arms," Its been to long......its been way to long," Joyce said over and over. Hank just watched the scene from the door.  
  
Buffy looked up from her mother's embrace,"Daddy," she said calmly.  
  
Hank made his way over to his daughter hugging her and Joyce.  
  
After about five minutes, they all pulled away. Joyce cupped Buffy's face in her hands," Are you okay?" she asked calmly. Buffy nodded softly,"Good. Don't you ever do that to me again."  
  
"Mommy, what happened? All they told me was that I was in an accident and Sunnydale didn't exist. I don't understand whats going on. How are you alive? And I mean, you've seen sunnydale mom. We moved there after I got expelled from Hemery and you divorced Dad and........." buffy contiued to babble.  
  
"Shhhhh, Buffy. Its okay. Would you like me to explain it to you?" buffy nodded," Well first off your father and I are not divorced nor will we ever be. Do you remember Hemery?" Joyce asked earning another nodd from buffy,"Okay. Well the accident the doctor mentioned, happened at Hemery...." joyce was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Hank went to the door and stepped outside. Silence filling the room. You could faintly hear Hank speaking,"Yes of course give us a second and.... okay, just a moment."  
  
Hank stepped back into the room," Uh, Joyce, he's here. How bout we give them a few minutes alone. We can see 'bout gettin' Buffy home tonight."  
  
Joyce nodded, standing up,"Mom, don't go."  
  
"Honey, there's a surprise for you right outside this door. He's been waiting a very long time.You'll thank us later. We'll only be gone a few minutes."  
  
Buffy nodded. Her parents exited, allowing someone else to walk in. Buffy looked up only to be looking into the eyes of a handsome young man.  
  
"Hey, Buff. Long time no see,"The figure said,"Do you remember me?"  
  
"Pike?" Buffy said, startled.  
  
*************************  
  
"But doctor, should Buffy be so...uh, awake. She's been in a coma for 6 years. It seems has though she just awoke from a deep slumber rather than a coma?" an intern at the front desk questioned.  
  
"She's fine. She just has an excellent healing factor. Just leave it be. Its amazing obviously, but some questions are best left alone," the doctor snapped at the young man.  
  
"Y-y-yes Sir. I understand completely,"the intern known as William responded.  
  
"Good," the doctor began flipping through buffy's file.  
  
"Um, excuse me Doctor. We, came to check on the paper work for Buffy's release," joyce said sweetly.  
  
"Of course. Talk to the nurse about the paperwork and then we'll go see if Buffy's up for it," Joyce nodded at the doctor, grabbed Hank's hand and left to speak to the nurse.  
  
"Dr. Aliene, I don't think you should release her so sonn. She could take a turn for the worse. It's already amzign she can even stand, much less communicate the people around her,"William proceeded to badger the doctor.  
  
"Silence. This is quite an amazing case, but shall I remind you that I am the doctor here. Your just a foolish intern," the doctor snapped angerily, but never raising his voice once.  
  
"Well I won't be an intern for much longer,you should know I'm getting my medical liscense soon enough. And if you don't wake up soon, you'll be losing yours. Don't you understand that the family could sue you for malpractice. Its bad enough you hardly know any of your patients. Now you just going to go and release them all so maybe you can get a break. I'm sorry Doctor, but L.A. is hardly a place for rest."  
  
"Thats enough.Have the nurse retrive me when the Summers are prepared," Dr. Aliene declared and walked off.  
  
The intern,William Bluddy just stood there shaking his head in disgust.  
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N: If you saw Buffy the movie version you should know who Pike is, if not I'll talk more about him in the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews good and bad.To respond to Elcameron's review, in my story Dr. Aliene is supposed to be kind of off, as William, the intern, points out. As for Hallie's reasons behind poisoning Buffy, they shall be addressed in future chapters. Hope this chapter was to your likin'!!! 


	5. "What I don't remember is the accident.....

Chapter:5  
************  
"Good so we got the name thing down. How are you, Buff?" Pike said as he sat down on the end of her bed.  
"I'm fine. What are you doing here? The doctor told me my memorys kinda wonky, but I seem to remember you breaking up with me after the gym burnt down and you got shipped to military school."  
"Buff, I don't know what your talkin' 'bout," he took her hand in his," I am so glad your awake. Now we can live our lives as they should have been. Since your memorys kinda wonky, you want me to clear it up?"  
Pike chuckled.  
"That would be nice,"buffy said softly.  
"Okay, where to start. At Hemery you were the most beatuiful girl there and probably the most popular. The first time I saw you I fell hard, seriously. You and your friends kinda hated me though. Eventually you saw how great I was," Pike joked.  
"Yeah, right thats exactly how it happened," she said sarcastically," I remember all that. What I don't remember is the accident."  
"I'm getting there. Hang on. Things really don't change, your still pushy as can be. Well anyway when we started dating your so called friends pretty much dropped you. But you refused to let them hurt you. So even when they threatened you, you stayed strong. Like staying on the squad. One day after cheerleading practice you were sitting in the gym waiting for me to pick you up and by the time I got there the gym was on fire. From what we figured out the rest of the squad decided to play some kinda of prank on you. They refused to say what it was but it had to do with the fire. I went into the building and found you passed out on the floor. I got you out of there but the smoke fumes were to strong and you had serve damage done to your head. So thats the accident. During the first year you were responsive for a few minutes, but we lost you. Then during this last summer you were responsive but you still weren't all there. You fell back into the coma and the doctors said there was just no chance of recovery. But we proved them wrong didn't we Buff. You always pull through."  
Buffy sat for a few minutes,"Thats what happened?"  
Pike nodded softly.  
Buffy reached up and pulled him into a hug,"Thank you."  
****************  
"Dr. Aliene, the Summers are prepared to take their daughter home."  
"Right, okay, grab the intern lets show him the procedure of releasing a coma patient."  
"Yes sir."  
The nurse went off to find the intern, William. Meanwhile the Doctor sat down with Hank and Joyce to go over some medical information.  
"We really shouldn't be releasing her this soon, but we understand that you've been without your daughter for 6 years now and want to spend all the time in the world with her. So it is important that you bring her back in 3 days and keep her up with the medication. Tomorrow we'll send one of our interns over to you house to make sure everything is going as planned. Thats just about all. The paperwork seems to be in order, so how bout we go collect Buffy and you can be home your way home," the doctor said, wearing a false smile.  
*************  
A/N: Sorry for the late updates, I feel horrible. I've been on vacation without any access to a computer. So please forgive me for the long wait. If you find any mistakes in spelling or punctuation you must forgive me, cuz I wanted to get this out. 


End file.
